User blog:OonieCacola/An Oonie Update Blog
{Insert random quote, phrase, joke, or anything here} Well hello there everyone, long time since I've made a blog! Oonie here for an update (as the title suggests) on all the things I've been doing. Initiate telling of information! Life and Such So, as it is likely for all of us, school is starting up soon. What does that mean for me? Not much actually, just more things to juggle. I'll probably be around just as often as usual believe it or not. Since I haven't really given an update over the whole summer, might as well sum it up here. Over these past few months, I've realized that: *I need a new computer *Technology has taken over my life indefinitely *I've made next-to-no new MOCs *I've gotten much worse at managing my work With that said, I think this summer was pretty chill. XP MOCs and Articles Continuing from the third point above, Yes, no recent MOCs from me. Sad face... As much as I wanted to work on some new creations, if you've seen my latest update video on YouTube, you know my parts supply has run dry. With recent accumulations of money, hopefully I will get some new sets. Since I will be breaking down old stuff too, the cycle should start up again. As for new articles and updates to old ones, I've just grown lazy, no excuse. With new MOCs should come new pages, so yeah, that's that. My Stories Mission: The Ice Planet If anyone has read my long as heck story that has dragged on and just won't end and burn really long story that is still going on, currently there are fifteen chapters. Now, I am happy to announce that it is at last reaching it's final quarter... Yes, so there are five more chapters, resulting in a total of twenty, about the same length, to be posted. Both good and bad news, they are all written up and ready, but of course I need to find time to type 'em up. I'm personally quite excited for this last part. I put a lot of effort into this story and think it's great I'll be able to finish it up. What do you guys think? Good, bad, stupid? Comment! Oh yeah, and new articles and updates for M:IP characters will come soon to! Notably X-Chill, Kryone, and a blog about Nitronix and the expedition. Speaking of which, Shark Attack!!!!! Next order of business. New Stories!!! So, with M:IP ending soon, I am pondering what I should move on to next. Right now I have a handful of options. I want your opinions and ideas on what I should do next. Here are the story ideas I have currently, comment if you'd like to see one of these, and put up your thoughts! *Mission: The Death System --- The second installment in Boost Team's adventures, sequel to Mission: The Ice Planet. Most likely the story I will go for '' *Heroes Community --- That story I was speaking of last blog way back when (name subject to change). More on that here *All new mini-trilogy about Brain Attack adventures *Boost Team Origins --- prequel and story of Boost Team's true formation *Hero Factory: Apocalypse --- Just an idea, barely any development made on this In Conclusion Forget that, I'm not one for formal endings. XD That it? Well, that's about it, maybe I'll add on more later. Life is good, and so is this place! CHFW I sign off from this extra long update blog of lameness. (secret phrase: I did it) Props to you if you got through all of that alive. ;-) So, without further ado see ya next time! Oonie Out! [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing''' special here, just simply]] ''' Oonie''' 19:16, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts